hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2020 Atlantic hurricane season (Free-editing)
Note: This is a free-editing season where you create your own storms here for the 2020 Atlantic hurricane season. You may use your creativity on this but the only rules are that you must follow the naming scheme of this season (shown below) and that you must put your storms under the storms section. Other than that, that’s it, have fun creating your storms! Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2020 till:01/12/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_157-194_mph_(252-312_km/h) id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_≥_195_mph_(<313_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:31/05/2020 till:11/06/2020 color:C4 text:"Arthur (C4)" from:04/07/2020 till:07/07/2020 color:TS text:"Bertha (TS)" from:05/07/2020 till:21/07/2020 color:C4 text:"Cristobal (C4)" from:10/07/2020 till:12/07/2020 color:TD text: barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:14/07/2020 till:02/08/2020 color:C1 text:"Dolly (C1)" from:19/07/2020 till:31/07/2020 color:C5 text:"Edouard (C5)" from:25/07/2020 till:07/08/2020 color:C4 text:"Fay (C4)" from:07/08/2020 till:12/08/2020 color:C1 text:"Gonzalo (C1)" from:09/08/2020 till:18/08/2020 color:C5 text:"Hanna (C5)" barset:break from:16/08/2020 till:19/08/2020 color:TS text:"Isaias (TS)" barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2020 till:01/06/2020 text:May from:01/06/2020 till:01/07/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:01/08/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:01/09/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:01/10/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:01/11/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:01/12/2020 text:November Storms Hurricane Arthur Although the hyper La Nina existed, the first depression didn't form until May 31, 2020, from an area of low pressure. The depression would later intensify into Tropical Storm Arthur on June 1, 2020, kicking off the season. Arthur continued to intensify, becoming the earliest C3 on June 5, and becoming the earliest C4 on June 7. It would attain its peak intensity on June 8, with an unusually low pressure of 918 mbar, and winds of 145 mph. Later that day, Arthur made landfall in Florida with winds of 140 mph and a pressure of 921 mbar. Due to high dry air and high shear, Arthur rapidly weakened, and by June 10, it was just a tropical storm. The next day, Arthur degenerated into a remnant low. Arthur was reported to have done $28 billion in damages. Tropical Storm Bertha Despite the hyper La Nina, the second depression formed on July 4th in the eastern Bay of Campeche. The Depression Slowly developed and Became Tropical Storm Bertha. The storm made landfall on Early on July 5th, obtaining a peak intensity of 50 mph and 1002 hPa. The storm slowly moved overland dropping heavy rainfall and degenerated into a low on July 7th. Hurricane Cristobal A strong tropical wave developed into Tropical Depression Three while situated south of Cape Verde on July 5. It then continued to intensify and on July 6, it was named Cristobal as a result of becoming a tropical storm. Cristobal continued strengthening until July 9, when it attained its initial peak intensity of 140 mph and a pressure of 938 mbar before weakening due to shear. It restrengthened through time and then on July 12, it reached its peak intensity of 155 mph and a pressure of 932 mbar while in the central Caribbean Sea. Cristobal did a slow cyclonic loop northward on July 13 and continued northward. It struck Jamaica on the 14th at 145 mph and a pressure of 936 mbar. Cristobal turned northwestward and on July 16, it struck the western tip of Cuba at 130 mph winds and a pressure of 939 mbar. The storm continued to weaken before making landfall on the Floridian panhandle of July 18, at high-end Category 2 strength of 110 mph and a pressure of 967 mbar. Cristobal weakened over Georgia and degenerated into a remnant low while over North Carolina on July 21. Cristobal was reported to cause $52 billion in damage, mostly due to the storm's strong strength and medium size. Hurricane Dolly A tropical wave developed into Tropical Depression Four on July 10, southwest of Cape Verde. The depression stagnated in strength for a day, until it degenerated into a tropical wave on July 12. The tropical wave moved westward and regained convection. Four was re-designated a depression on July 14. It began a northwestward route due to the Azores High recurving it north. The next day, the depression strengthened into Tropical Storm Dolly. Dolly gradually intensified along its way. Hurricane Edouard On July 18th, a Vigorous Tropical Wave came off the Cape Verde Islands, with a high chance of development. The Next day it became Tropical Depression Five and later on was given the name Edouard. The storm began to rapidly intensify and soon became a major hurricane by the 21st of July. The storm kept and strengthening. On the 24th it became the first Category 5 of the season. It would Make landfall in the Virgin Islands at peak on July 25th. It would soon Turn North past Bermuda before turning Post-Tropical on the 29th and Dissipating Near Newfoundland on the 31st. Hurricane Fay On July 25, A Tropical Depression formed near Trinidad before intensifying to a Tropical Storm later that same day. The Storm would steadily strengthen up until landfall at peak intensity in Jamaica on July 29 at a Category 4. The next day it would make landfall in Cuba and the day after that it made landfall in Florida as a Category 2. It would move across the Atlantic before dissipating on the 7th over the open Atlantic. Hurricane Gonzalo On August 7, a tropical depression formed west of Honduras in the Caribbean Sea. Gradual strengthening ensued and the storm attained tropical storm status later that day. The system continued west-northwestward while strengthening, eventually becoming a hurricane late on August 9. Shortly after reaching a peak intensity of 80 mph (130 km/h), Gonzalo would make landfall in Belize before resurfacing over the Southwestern portion of the Gulf of Mexico. The system, now back to a weak tropical storm would accelerate towards Mexico before making a minimal tropical storm landfall there on August 12, degenerating to a remnant low shortly thereafter. Gonzalo caused $36 million in Mexico and Belize and 2 fatalities. Hurricane Hanna Tropical Storm Isaias Storm names The following names are currently being used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic Ocean during 2020. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2026 season. This is the same list used in the 2014 season. Category:Free Editing Seasons Category:2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season